Death's Story
by Doggyfanfic
Summary: What if the horsemen weren't bound by Lucifer? And what if Lucifer got Death so angry that he decided to 'reset the board' and 'throw out the instruction manual' for the apocalypse. Death is different to in the TV show. Kind of AU. Characters Include: Sam, Dean, Lucifer, Four Horsemen, Bobby, Jo, Ellen, Azazel, Gabriel, etc. Please R&R. Please give it a shot! ;D
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Well, hello there. Thank you for picking my story to read. As you may find out. This story is a bit... slow to start. But after the second or third chapter, I promise, it will get more exciting :P The first part of this is set before 5.10, you... should recognise where we get to the main story. Anything to do with the horseman prior to this is fake in this universe. In this Death has a sense of humor, and he is not played by / he does not look like Julian Richings. Hope you enjoy :D

Note 2: I will not continue to post this story if there are no reviews, favourites, or followings

**~Doggyfanfic x**

* * *

Danny pulled himself up off the ground slowly and looked around at the dry, desert scenery, slightly regretting the trip he decided to go on. Well, it wasn't exactly a trip he planned, and he didn't actually know where he was going, but he still felt like he should be here.

His throat was bone dry, he had no food, no tent or sleeping bag, only the clothes on his back and a the cruddiest cellphone in the world, that coincidently that had no signal. His head was aching and his feet nearly bleeding. He knew that he should probably have turned back by now, but still something was urging him to go on.

**~SPN*SPN~SPN*SPN~**

Tristan sighed and patted his black mare's neck, looking across the desert impatiently for his brother.

"He turned up yet?" Martha asked, walking over, tying her long, wavy red hair up.  
"No," He replied solemnly, looking over at her.  
"Do you think he's gonna come this year?"  
"He has to." He almost whispered  
She sighed and sat down on the rocking chair across from him,  
"Can you watch out for a while, I'm starving,"  
"You're always hungry,"  
He raised an eyebrow at his sister's attitude  
"Sure," She concluded, shaking her head slightly.

Tristan gave her a weak smile, stroked the mare's neck for a second, before walking out of the room. She sighed again, gazing out of the window.

**~SPN*SPN~SPN*SPN~**

Danny pulled the jacket off himself, now finding it way too hot to stand the heat. He pulled his cellphone out from the jacket pocket and shoved it into his back trouser pocket. Not really bothering with it, he let the brown jacket drop onto the floor. Slowly, he shuffled along the gritty sand, too exhausted to pick his feet up properly.

**~SPN*SPN~SPN*SPN~ **

Mors reared up in his stall with the need to get out. The white stallion kicked at the door furiously and huffed.

"What's wrong boy?" Damon queried, moving over, careful not to get into his personal space.  
The horse snorted and kicked the gate with its right hoof.  
"You wanna go for a gallop," He realised  
He nodded slightly and kicked the door again.  
"Just gimme a sec then," He smiled at the horse

Damon walked over to the other side of the barn, smiled at his sister and opened the large gate, knowing that as soon as he opened Mors' gate he'd bolt and go through there, even if it was shut. He walked back over to the horse and opened the gate, only seeing a flash of white as the stallion left.

**~*+"SPN"+*~ **

Mors knew where he needed to go. Simple as. He galloped straight from his stall out into the yard, quicker than a striking snake. He didn't even slow down when he jumped over the two meter fence, or even when he heard Damon and Martha calling after him. Only one person mattered now. And that person was unconsciously killing himself. He had to stop it.

**~SPN*SPN~SPN*SPN~ **

Danny sucked in a painful breath beginning to know that this was it. He was going to die. He felt his legs give way, and his face on the ground. He gritted his teeth and hissed on pain, some of the sand being sucked into his lungs with each sharp breath. He lazily looked across the sand and saw horses galloping towards him. He let his head fall back, knowing that he was now hallucinating - that he was going to die.

**~*+"SPN"+*~**

Mors galloped faster now that he was in sight. He could hear his sisters on his sides, begging him to stop. They didn't get it. Didn't know who it was. They never did. He ground to a halt next to the dying being and started to rear and make noise, convincing him to open his eyes. The sand covered brown-haired man opened an eye and looked at the horse.

"Hey horsie," He choked out, surprising himself with his choice of last words.

Mors bowed his head and managed to get the man's arm round it, but felt it being taken off. He snapped his head up abruptly to look at Damon picking the man off the ground. He huffed and turned to his side so that he could put the man on his back.

Damon lifted up the man onto the stallion's back, he placed the being's arms round the horse's neck, smiling slightly as he instinctively wrapped them round, tightening his grip.

As soon as Mors felt the arms tighten round his neck, and he felt sure the man wouldn't fall off, he started galloping. He galloped as fast as he could back to the ranch with one thing on his mind.

He was back. Death had returned.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'd just like to point out that I know almost nothing about horses, and I'm actually just texting my friend Yada99Schleich about them (shes on here aswell) As always reviews are welcome :D

* * *

Tristan placed the wet cloth on his brother's forehead and slumped down onto the chair next to the king size bed. He picked up the hamburger from the nightstand and ate a chunk, feeling his eternal hunger kick in. His brother began to stir, and moaned in pain. He looked up at him, and took another bite from the burger, curiously watching the older being. He finished the burger off, before licking his fingers and placing the wrapping onto the side.

"Hey, Dude," He poked the man on the side of his nose, knowing that he hated that, after pulling the wet cloth off and chucking it somewhere behind him.

The nearly unconscious man squealed slightly and tried to edge away, which made him knock his head on the bedside table. He abruptly brought his hand up to the back of his head, trying to soothe the pain. Slowly, he opened an eye and looked at Tristan confused.

"Thought you'd never wake up brother. We're all wondering why you were killing yourself out there,"  
He opened his other eye, and then asked: "Sorry… who are you?"  
He was taken back at this, "Are you messing with me?"  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Hmm…" He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Are you sure you don't remember me?"  
"I don't think so. I treat you sometime?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"M' a doctor,"  
He snorted, wondering what he could do to get his memory back. "You feeling ok?"  
"I guess," He looked up at the ceiling, "Which isn't really possible,"  
"How come?"  
"I walked across 40 fucking miles of desert, without any food or water. I almost died. And I feel perfectly fine,"  
"May I ask why you're so far out here?"  
He shook his head slightly, "I dunno. I know this sounds stupid, but I kind of felt… compelled to come here."  
He smiled, knowing at least that this was his brother, "You hungry? Thirsty?"  
He shook his head, something still bugging him, "Who's the white horse? Feel like I've seen him before,"  
"At least you know he's a stallion," He mumbled, then spoke up with an idea, "I'll show you if you want?"  
"Sure,"

Danny slowly sat up and swivelled so that his legs were over the side of the bed, his feet on the floor. The other man offered him a hand up; he gladly accepted it, took his hand and pulled himself up off the bed.

"Thanks Tristan," Danny said  
"You remember my name," He smiled  
"Huh?"  
"I never told you my name."  
He smiled slightly awkwardly, balancing his wait out onto both legs.

They walked out of the modern bedroom into another hallway, which looked pretty… grand. The walked down the stairs – or slid down the rail in the case of Tristan. Danny looked at the roof, looking at how bloody big it was, and how familiar it looked. They then walked through a white door just behind the red carpet staircase, into a seemingly large lounge area -where a blonde haired man was sat, feet up on the coffee table, watching the news on the very large TV.

"Get your feet off the table." Tristan snapped, running his hands through his shaggy black hair, continuing to walk.  
"Danny, you're alive!" He almost squealed happily.  
"Damon? Right?"  
"Uhh. Yeah." He looked at Tristan, who just shook his head, "Well, I'll get back to my shitty news reports," He slumped back down onto the sofa.

The pair walked out of the French doors at the end of the room, out onto the open desert. They walked round the side of the pale brick house, up to a red and white panel, traditional looking barn.

"I'm gonna warn you now. He's gonna be real happy to see you. Been jumpy and furious all morning, not too happy with you at the minute though,"

He pondered on that for a second, wondering what he meant, Tristan smiled at him for a minute, before swinging the door open.

The barn was fairly well lit, there was some hay scattered randomly on the floor. There were four box stalls, lined up one after the other. One had a chestnut mare in, another a black mare, one a dirty brown gelding in, and the last, final one had a beautiful white stallion in. He was kicking round, rearing up, bucking, trying to get out of the stall desperately. He calmed down for a second, stuck his head outside the stall window, and looked around. He looked at Danny directly, and kicked off again, ramming the door with his large, powerful body.

"See," He laughed slightly "Very excited to see you again,"

"Can I, err... can I touch him,"

"He's yours. Do whatever you want." He held out a large slightly rusty key, "We had to put the angel lock on him to keep him in; I'll let you two have some privacy,"

Danny reached out and took the key, still confused about what he was saying. He gave a weak smile and began walking down to the end of the barn. He watched the stallion cautiously as he reared and kicked, making as much noise as he could, expressing his frustration.

"Whoa there boy," He bent slightly and held his arms up, defensively.

The horse backed down and clambered his hooves on the wooden flooring, still anxious.

"Hey. It's ok," He reached out a hand towards the stallion's snout. It backed down and jolted its head up and down. "Shh. Shh. It's ok," He reached his hand out further towards the horse. "Come here," He ordered

The horse crept forward and edged the tip of his nose forward, toward his hand. Danny slowly placed his hand onto his snout. All the memories flooded back suddenly, causing him to let out a strangled cry of surprise. The horse let out a blow of air a few seconds later, bringing Danny back to the present. He patted the horse's snout, whispering soothing words.

"I'm sorry I was away for so long Morsy-moo," He said, stroking its mane.  
The horse snorted at the nickname  
"Yeah, I know you don't like that name boy. Live with it." He reached down and grabbed the 2 inch diameter padlock, "Ooh. They locked you up real bad, boy," He pushed the key into the hole and unlocked it. "Wanna go for a ride?"  
Mors reared up and tapped his hooves on the floor excited.  
"Hope my ass doesn't hurt though. Haven't ridden a horse in 27 years- especially you." He slipped the lock off  
The stallion tilted his head at him  
"Oh. Don't look at me like that, it's like trying to ride a frickin' hellhound with you sometimes," He smiled, but stroked its mane, "I'm sorry boy, promise me you won't try to kill me when I open the door,"  
The horse huffed and nudged his chest.

Carefully, Danny pulled the thin hatch off and opened the wooden stable gate. Mors happily trotted out, swivelled round and nudged the gate closed. The man smiled at the horse and walked over to his light blue tack, which was lined up with Mors' stall. He ran his finger across the saddle, and lifted up his finger, turning it. He inspected the thick layer of dust that had transferred from the saddle onto his finger.

"You missed me Mors? No-one's rode you in a while," He picked the bridle off of the wooden hook, and turned back to the excited stallion. He smiled and fastened the bridle on; making sure it wasn't too tight. "Hell, I should probably go speak to my siblings first," Mors snorted and kicked him in the calf, "Jezz, what was that for? You moody cow," The horse kicked him again, this time in the other calf. "Fine, I'll speak to them later." He picked up the saddle pad up, and placed it onto the stallion's back. "Aw. Forgot how awesome you are," He picked the blue leather saddle up, "How could I forget you Mors," He fastened the saddle onto the stallion and finished tacking up, he grabbed his hat from the wooden peg next to where the tack was and placed it onto his head.

Mors let out a huge bluff of air, blowing the hat off of head onto the floor behind him.

"What's that for?" He picked the hat up off the floor and put it back onto his head, only for it to be blown off by the stallion again, "Seriously Mors." The horse huffed, obviously disapproving of the hat. "It not suit me?" He laughed, and grabbed Mors' reins, thinking of how nice they felt in his hands. "I love you Mors. Missed you so much," He looked over to the barn doors to see that Tristan had left, he tugged on the reins and started walking, urging Mors to come as well.

The horse plodded along behind and nuzzled Danny as soon as they stopped outside the large barn doors. The man took a deep breath, anxious to get onto his horse. He smiled and pulled the reins over Mors' head, before putting his foot into the right stirrup. The stallion huffed, and moved forwards, till Danny's foot fell out. "What's wrong boy?" The horse shuffled to the right and walked backwards his left side now by the man's right. "Fuck, right. I forgot," He put his foot into the stirrup and hauled himself up.

He rubbed the stallion's neck and tried to get his balance. Mors lost his patience and jutted forward, before starting to canter round the fenced area. Danny tugged on the reins slightly, pulling the horse into a steady trot. He smiled, knowing this was gonna be fun.


End file.
